


Bibbity Bobbity Boo

by Hatswithpompoms



Series: Inane RWBY Crack [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cinderella Elements, Crack, Do Not Take Seriously, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatswithpompoms/pseuds/Hatswithpompoms
Summary: Cinder’s not sure what she was expecting her fairy godmother to be, but she knows it was not this.
Series: Inane RWBY Crack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204700
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Bibbity Bobbity Boo

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to try and lessen the hold the idea had over my mind. It did not work, and it is not well written at all but I hope you enjoy anyway.

Cinder scrubbed the carpet furiously. It had taken her hours to get it clean and those two brats had messed it up in seconds. All with the goal of rubbing their exclusive invitations to the Schnee Ball in her face. Cinder didn’t care about fancy parties. She didn’t care about nice dresses. She didn’t care about the fancy food and drink. (Ok so maybe she cared about that last one a bit.) They could go eat their invitation for all she cared.

But the idea of a night off. Just one night where she didn’t have to worry about her chores, or be treated like she was nothing. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t want that. So, she scrubbed the floor harder, imagining it was their stupid faces and wishing she could just kill them all.

When she had finished that floor she went down to the basement for new water. It wasn’t fair. What did they have that she did not? She knew the answer. They were just lucky to be born in the right place.

Then her eye was caught by a gleam in the shadows. A knife. She didn’t know how it had gotten there and she didn’t care. It could be hers now, and with it she could be free. She picked it up and weighed it in her hand. It gleamed wickedly in the dim light.

“I wouldn’t if I were you,”

She spun round. There was a shadowy figure on the other side of the basement. She brandished the knife at him.

“I understand why you want to,” he continued, “but if you do you’ll spend your whole life running.”

“Who are you?” She said into the darkness. The single bulb that lit the basement flicked and stepped out of the shadows.

“I am you fairy godmother!” He waved his hands with a small ‘ta da’.

She stared. He was tall and well toned. His hair was purple, streaked with grey and on one hip he carried a strange looking weapon. She thought he would have looked more like a huntsman than a fairy if it hadn’t been for the long powder blue dress he wore, covered partially with a cape, tied with a pink ribbon. The entire outfit sparkled every time he moved.

“I’m here to tell you that you shall go to the ball,” he said cheerily, “All it will take is a bibbity bobbity boo!”

He began to hum the words to himself, dancing a little as he did. Cinder gaped. Then he took his weapon out and waved it a little. It sparkled as he did so because, of course, it was a wand, not a weapon.

“So,” he said with a brilliant smile, “what colour do you want the dress to be?”

An idea began to form in Cinder’s head. “Red,” she told him, “blood red”

He waved his wand and sang the inane made up words. Sparkles surrounded her and her cult clothing was transformed into a beautiful red dress with gold embroidery. It rustled as she moved. Cinder grinned.

“Now,” he said, turning to the door, “Let’s get a wiggle on shall we, the others are about to leave and we do want to beat them there!”

“Actually,” she said, tightening her grip on her knife, “I think I’ll just kill them”

The fairy turned. “I can’t let you do that. What kind of fairy would condone murder!”

“I know,” she purred, stepping forward. “But you won’t be around to stop me” and then she drove the knife into his abdomen. He stared at her shocked and then exploded into a shower of sparkles. She spun the knife around and smirked. Then she began up the stairs of the basement.

Her fairy godmother hadn’t been exactly what she expected, but he had definitely been helpful. Very helpful. Cinder would go to the ball tonight, but they wouldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was wondering to myself, as one does, what Rhodes’ character inspiration was, and I went through the characters of Cinderella and I had a thought. You have probably guessed the thought given that you’ve read this already. That Rhodes is the fairy godmother. And the more I thought about it the more it made sense. 
> 
> The fairy godmother gives Cinderella a chance at escape through the ball and meeting the prince, but her magic wears off at midnight. Rhodes gives Cinder the same hope through training her and giving her a future outside the hotel, and at midnight she snaps and can no longer see the same future he does. 
> 
> I like Rhodes, really I do, and I feel terrible that I have done this horrible thing to him, but the cursed image of him as the fairy godmother was too much to stay in my head. 
> 
> So thank you for reading, for whatever strange reasons. Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
